Passionate Scandal
by B.P. Johnson
Summary: A young man who has been infatuated with a married woman for many years finally gets his shot with her. Will he cash in on this opportunity or fail like many years before?


I was sitting in my car wondering why I came here. Mandy called and asked me to come over. I knew I shouldn't be here seeing as she was a married woman and all. Of course being the puppet that I am, I came over anyways. I got in my car and drove straight here.

She was married but that wasn't going to stop me from wanting to be with her. I got out of my car, shut the door and started walking up the stairs to her apartment. Inappropriate thoughts filled my mind as it felt like it took a thousand steps to get to her door. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. The door open and she was standing there with her brownish blonde hair resting on her shoulders.

She was wearing a black tank top and gray sweat pants. Of course anything she wears she looks beautiful in. We hugged then she invited me inside. I noticed her face was a little red as if she was crying. I looked around for her husband; she saw me do this and said "Don't worry Matt's not home." I flashed a smile.

She asked, "Would you like something to drink?" I replied, "Some water?" "How about a beer?" she said with a smile. "That would be great." I answered. I sat down on the couch and waited for her to return with my beer, when she came from the kitchen I noticed she had two beers the other I'm guessing was for her. I picked up the bottle opened it and took a sip, as I notice she did too.

"So is there any particular reason you wanted me to come over?" I asked "Yes and no" she replied. "Well which one is it?" I responded. "Matt was being a jerk and I didn't want to sit here drinking by myself, besides I feel good when your around cause I know you care about me." She said with teary eyes. "Oh, So I'm just an emotional booty call? Instead of calling me over for sex, you call me over to make you feel better, is that all I'm good for?" I said jokingly.

Mandy gave me a frustrated look. As if I have seen that before. "That's not what I meant." She said. "I'm sorry, I got all crazy. It's just I really do care about you, and I know at first the only reason you thought I liked you was the way you looked, but that's all wrong. Once I got to really know you is when I fell in love with you. Mandy you are the most beautiful, wonderful girl I have and ever will meet. I am in love with you, Mandy, I have been and I always will be. You are all I have ever wanted."

Mandy looked bewildered; I could tell she wasn't expecting any of that to come out of my mouth. "I'm married." She said softly. "I know and I don't give a shit!" I exclaimed. In my head I was thinking, "Just kiss her!" but I remember what happened last time, but now is different. I moved closer to her, she flinched, at first, I noticed she was just gazing into my eyes as I leaned closer to her face. I whispered, "I love you Mandy." I slowly moved forward until our lips gently collided.

One of the many things I love about Mandy is her lips, they are voluptuous and sensual. For the longest time I did this thing that when I talked to Mandy I would stare at is her lips. It was weird my eyes would always focus on her lips. I remember one time Mandy asked why I stared at her lips which she quickly answered for me "Cause you want to kiss my sexy lips, huh?" She had no idea how badly I wanted to grab her and kiss her sexy lips. Her lips tasted better than I could have ever imagined.

She immediately broke away and put her thumb to her bottom lip then said, "Not bad, eh?" I quickly went back to kissing her; I wished the kissing could go on forever. As I playfully nibbled on her bottom lip, she let out a giggle. She then began sucking on my upper lip, it was pure ecstasy. Our tongues were darting into each of our mouths, until our tongues collided inside her mouth. Our tongues wrestling in her mouth, creates a tsunami of saliva. My hands begin to roam the vast wonders of her body. We begin to shift positions on the couch; she pushes me down so my back is on the seat of the couch and then crawls on top of me.

She sits up and begins to straddle me, she pulls her shirt off over her head and I take a moment to look at her gorgeous body. "This better not be a fucking dream!" I exclaim excitedly. She grabbed my hands and presses it against her breast, "100% real baby." She said In return. At this point and time I had a raging erection pressed against my pants. Mandy must have realized this because when she looked down she smiled. "Looks like somebody wants to come out and play." She says as she rubs her hand over my bulge. She continues by unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. "Mandy wait!" I said quickly.

She looked at me startled and surprised that I stopped her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. She gave me a frustrated look. "I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret." I said regrettably. She replied, "Matt is an asshole, I'm getting a divorce. Jack, you've always been a sweet guy, you've always treated me right and I've taken advantage of that many times. I understand now that you really do love me, now I want to make up for all the times I was a bitch." "Is this seriously happening?" I inquired. She smiled and said, "Of course it is silly, now, will you please let me take off your pants?"

I quickly replied, "I thought you would never ask." My pants were removed faster than I could remove them; I'm guessing she was pro at this. My shirt was quickly disposed of before I realized it. "Now your turn, my little sex kitten." I said very excitedly. Her shirt already off I unbuttoned her pants and wrestled them off. Her black laced lingerie went well with her bright red bra. I started to wonder if she had worn this on purpose. So now I am here in my boxers and her in her bra and panties. She stands up and tells me to, "Lean back and relax, I am going to give you a show you will never forget."

I lean back as she stands in front of me. She begins to dance in a very sexual manner. She sways her hips back and forth well gently swinging her hair around. I'm most definitely enjoying this, especially when she crawled on top of me in an erotic fashion. My legs were in between her legs and her arms were wrapped around my neck. She was grinding on top of my unworthy body. This sexual performance has been great but it's time to keep this train moving.

I place both my hands on her ass firmly; she looks at me and flashes a smile. She puts one of her hands in my boxers and grabs hold of my firm, throbbing member. She begins to slowly stroke it, as my grip on her ass gets tighter. I am now in a world of pleasure; unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. At that moment there was a loud knock on the door. This startled us so much that we flew off the couch and I landed on top of her. "I think I broke my dick..." I said painfully. "Your dick is not broken; I can fill it poking me in the ass." She says giggling. "You like that kind of thing?" I asked. A voice from outside the door said, "Mandy open up!" "Oh shit, it's just Sarah I promised I would go shopping with her, looks like we are going to have to finish this another time." She said avoiding my question.

We both quickly got up and put our clothes back on. She went and opened the door, when Sarah came inside and saw me she gave Mandy an interesting look. "Well I better getting going I'm sure you girls have some serious shopping to do. So Mandy pick you up around 5:30?" I asked. "Hey Sarah should come it will be like a double date. Do you have any friends that would want to go?" She asked. "You remember Daniel one of my roommates? He'd be down." Mandy spoke to Sarah, "Yeah Daniel is super hot and a nice guy you will like him." Sarah replied, "Good cause I'm tired of being passed around like a used dildo at bible camp."

"Ok then it's a double date, 5:30, Daniel and I will pick you girls up here. I will see you later beautiful." I said as I leaned in and gave her a soft and passionate kiss on the lips. I leave and walk out to my car, open the door and get in. I sit there for a minute then smile before I say, "Things are starting to look up."


End file.
